Breathe
by Mysteriouspenwriter
Summary: mikorei pairing... rated m for dark themes and violence. might have sarumi.


HIii! This is just another fan friction I had in mind!:)

I don't own k, obviously…

Scene: Shizume city, not following the anime

Reisi isn't a king yet, so be patient

Also, Totsuka dies before Kenji.

Summary: Mikoto is only 18, and he has to take over the HOMRA throne after the mysterious death of Kenji Kagutsu. With the gang in disarray and an unforgettable previous death of Totsuka, one of his best friends, he wants to find the murderer.

Reisi Munakata, a sergeant in homicide, had vivid nightmares.. A maniacal silver haired man with a gun in his hand killing out of cold blood….And he wants to find out what they mean

Pairings: Mikorei, sarumi, anything I guess

Chapter 1: Meeting Fire.

"Hehe…It was fun playing with you little one, but I have to kill you now…." The silver haired teen lowered his pistol between the brunette's face, his face almost looking so regretful that the brunette wished, hoped that he realize his mistake and redraw.

"Why? Why? How could you do this to me…. To all of us?" the fearful brunette looked surprised, hurt but the teen paid no heed to the stream of melancholy streaming across his face.

"Totsuka…. You are so naïve…..Do you even think for a second that I joined Homra to make friendships? Get it through your head puppet…. Kenji was only using us for free manpower!Do you think that he will ever look at you like an equal? No! Just because he is all king and powerful! Listen you weak simpleton, I will kill you for being such a busybody, and then I will topple the Red king's throne and take if for myself!"Only then, will I kill the other snobs, one, by, one. I will draw out every scream, every cry of pain… I'll make sure I tear them apart, in soul and in body. Every last one will die, their screams frozen on their bloodied lips. I will have the last laugh…."

The teen cackled, looking so proud of himself that the whole situation looks almost sick, surreal.

"The red king is going to stop you. My death will be a vengeance to him. Your lives are outnumbered colorless traitor" he delivered his lines with such surety, as if this 'red king' is that powerful

"You see… Totsuka… You never change… And that is why you should learn from your mistakes… I'll break your precious red king… Yes…. I will…My face will be the last he sees before he dies in his own blood"

Reisi could hear the gunshots….

A loud crack, a slump on the ground, bright red blood running across the cracks of the dusty concrete, a dull thud when the skull hits the end, an excited laugh, a pull of the trigger.

"Pang…"

"Pang…"

"Pang.."

He lets out another excited laugh and mimicked a gun in motion.

"Homra's bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down

Homra's bridge is falling down"

A hushed breath, a forced gulp for survival. A panicked whisper, another laugh, and silence.

The silence feels pregnant, and the night too cold. The air tastes metallic, bitter. Reisi's hands are shaking, his Glock still itching in its holster.

"Let me h-help you….." he tore through the misty night, cursing himself, for not interfering, not helping, but he can't, just can't move. He couldn't save him, this Totsuka, just like the four dreams before that, replaying the same nightmare, the same curse. He couldn't save him until it was all over.

"_Only then, will I kill the other snobs, one, by, one. I will draw out every scream, every cry of pain… I'll make sure I tear them apart, in soul and in body. Every last one will die, their screams frozen on their bloodied lips. I will have the last laugh…."_

The careless words, spoken with vengeance and such chilling conviction.

He could hear the faint screams of pain, high and shrilly. He could see blood, dripping from the walls, the restless whispers in his head. The city engulfing in a sea of red and yellow.

"_No… Please…"_

"_I'll do anything…"_

"_Too late…." _

"_Save me! Please!"_

The wretched man with silver hair

The brunette…

Him….

The one with bright crimson eyes…

Totsuka gave him a relief but sad smile, and he reached to grasp Reisi hands in his cold, sweaty palms. A thin trail of blood trailed down his, still earnest smile and his other hand grasping the open wound in his side.

"Save…. Mikoto… Save him…" he whispered, still squeezing his hands.

"What Mikoto? What save? Why do I have to save him? Why? Why?" Reisi half-screamed in frustration. He couldn't comprehend everything in his dreams, the dreams that gave him so much anguish, so much pain, and he couldn't stop it from happening. Everything was too late… Everything is said and done… Couldn't breathe. He can't, stop his body from shaking, his racing thoughts, his everything.

The dream shifted and he is once again in a snowy place, wearing the most uncomfortable blue uniform, a saber drawn from its holder. The snow is beautiful, crisp, cold, but he could only focus on who's in front of him and not the beauty around him, the striking man in red.

"Do what you have to do Munakata" he lifted his arms, and once again, the huge sword hovering, crumbling, sizzling.

"_I can't….. I can't….Please God… I don't want this to happen again…."_

His throat twisted in effort to speak, and his eyes watered when he tried to breathe the words out. His heads felt heavy, not under his control. His heart felt so painful just beating in his chest, and for fourth time, he wanted to kill himself, because his feelings are in a painful turmoil.

He felt regret, overwhelming sadness, and undying love for the man standing across him. He couldn't do it, couldn't kill him, because his heart cries that the man in front of him means everything to him. His body sings when he is near, because he loves him so much, so much, that it hurts so badly. He'll rather die than let him suffer.

"_No! This is your duty as Blue King! Do not let another Kagutsu crater happen again! Many are going to die! Mikoto is just saving countless lives by offering himself!" his head screams angrily at him._

What is a Blue King? Why am I he? Why do I have to kill him if I love him so much? What is a Kagutsu crater? What many has to die? Why? Why? Why?" he wanted to scream, and again he only managed a painful croak.

"I already warned you of your declining state. And yet you refuse to listen to me. Now.. It has come to this…" the cool business like tone of his voice sounded alien, foreign.

"I did what I have to do" he said dismissively, as if his death means nothing to him.

He wanted to cry, to scream. Does he even care how he feels if he dies? Does he even know what sufferings he has to go through after his death? Why is he so heartless and reckless!? Why? Why does he have to break his heart over and over again?

"It doesn't have to be like this…. Mikoto…." His voice is shaky, wavering, unsure.

"This is my pride.. I never regretted my decision. You knew it will come to this"

"Have you ever given any thought about what your death means to me? It will kill me. And I'll hate you for that… Mikoto" Reisi is crying so openly, so brokenly and the hard features of the so-called-lover softened.

"I'll kill myself again and again… If it means saving your life, over and over again.. You will get over me, find someone who gives you true happiness, and not from a bastard like me… If you truly love me… Kill me, and your name will be last uttered on my lips, Reisi" 

"_Reisi"_

Reisi forced himself to wake up. Because his heart cannot take this again.

The body of the saber into Mikoto's heart.

The soft grunt of pain.

The warmth of his hands on his shoulders

The hotness of his breath on his earlobe

The last words…

He covered his ears and cried, emptying everything…. The grief, the painful tightening of guilt in his chest. He could feel his tears running down his chin, as the weight of his depression on his soul.

"I can't… I can't take this anymore…."

Review!:)


End file.
